Alternate Dimensions
by Riley Cat
Summary: kag and inu get zapped to another dimension. k/iy*done*
1. ch 1

Alternate Dimensions  
  
ch1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to some one more rich than I.  
  
  
  
"What a peaceful day! Don't you agree, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked from her sitting place under the God Tree. "Feh. Boring you mean!" the half demon snapped angrily from his branch.  
  
"Whats wrong Inuyasha? Are you sick?" she asked him worried. Lately Inuyasha had been snappy and pushy. Unknown to Kagome he was trying to find out how to tell her he loved her. "I don't get sick! Mind you own business wench!" "WENCH?!! SIT!!" she screamed as a vein pulsed in her head. Kagome watched in pleasure as Inuyasha came flying out of the tree to land with a satisfying thud by her feet.  
  
Laying face first in the dirt, she could hear him muttering unintelligently. "That's what you get for calling me wench" she told him calmly. "You had no right to…Hey! Are you listening to me?" Inuyasha shouted angrily. Kagome paid no attention to him as she noticed a strange rainbow glow stared coming from behind him. "Inuyasha, what's that?" as she pointed at something behind him. In a flash, Inuyasha stood before her as if to protect her.  
  
"Stand back Kagome!" "It doesn't seem to be doing anything" Curious, she stepped out from behind him and slowly walked up to the strange phenomenon. It was so beautiful as it swirled and glowed in iridescent rainbow colors. Kagome noticed that, as she walked closer, it started to shine brighter. "You IDIOT!! What do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha stormed up to her, angrily pulling her back from the strange object before them. "Stupid mortal fool!" he muttered under his breath, not noticing that Kagome had heard.  
  
"I heard that! Who are YOU calling STUPID?! Like you should be the one to talk!" her blue eyes turned a silver color as anger poured off her body. Inuyasha gulped, knowing he was in trouble. Unfortunately, Kagome had turned her back to the portal and neither noticed as two arms snaked around Kagome's waist and yanked her back into the portal. "INUYASHA!!" she screamed, reaching her hand out toward him. "Kagome!" At the last instant, he grabbed a hold of her wrist, not letting go as he felt a faint resistance as they were both flung into the portal.  
  
  
  
TBC….  
  
And where will our two love birds land? Find out in the next chapter!! Don't forget to please review for this poor, new author with no clue to life??? please?? ^ ~ ^ * 


	2. ch 2

Alternate Dimensions

ch2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, though I wish I did. Don't sue!!!

Authors note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed me!! Thanx so much! {Author wipes away tears} well hears the next chapter! Enjoy!!

"Kagome…Help… Please, before it's to late!" a voice whispered in her head. "How can I help?" she thought. "Find the castle.. In the castle where he stays.. Please save him before she-" the urgent voice was cut short as if something had happened to whoever was talking to her.

Kagome bolted upright, breathing hard like she had been running as fast as she could. "What a weird dream! What happened? Where am I?" Noticing her surroundings, Kagome stood up. Looking around, she spotted the all to familiar God Tree. "It's bigger than before…Where's Inuyasha?" she noticed that the stubborn dog demon wasn't near her and started to get worried. When he wasn't near her that meant trouble. "I better find him before he causes any damage".

In a clearing not to far away, a certain stubborn dog demon woke up and slowly got to his feet. "What in all the Hells? Where are we? Hey Kagome… Kagome??" noticing the fact that she wasn't in the clearing he sniffed the air, catching a faint trace not far from him. Narrowing his eyes, he leapt into the air after her.

Kagome pushed her way through the thick foliage of the forest, heading in the direction of where she thought Kaede's village should be. "The one safe place to go would be there," she muttered to herself, still fighting the foliage. "Inuyasha would probably head there as well. OUCH! DAMN IT!!" she cried out as a thorn dug into her hand. Pausing to assess the damage, she was surprised to see her left hand bleeding pretty heavily. "So the thorns worked did they?" an all to familiar voice said. 

She whirled around, surprised to see….

TBC

Authors note: Sorry about the cliff hanger! I just couldn't help it! Who is the voice in Kagome's head and who is the mysterious person that Kagome knows?? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!!! r/r please


	3. ch 3

Alternate Dimensions

Ch3

Authors note: Hey everyone! I haven't updated in a while but between work, school and being sick I haven't had the time. Well, hopefully some is enjoying this! Please review!!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Enough said. This chapter is confusing but hopefully you'll understand.

*****************************************************************************

Kagome started as she heard Kikyo's voice. She whirled around seeing the beautiful priestesses laughing face. "Kikyo! What did you do to me?" she asked desperately. There was no telling what kind of spell the priestess did to the thorns. "Just a sleeping spell. Right now it is slowly filtering through you body and in minutes you will be asleep! Ha-ha-ha! I don't know how you escaped from the dungeon but that does not matter at all". Kagome could feel the effects of the spell slowly filter through her system, getting sleepier by the moment. But sheer curiosity would not let her succumb to the drowsiness in her head.

"Kikyo…why? What did I do to you?" she managed to mumble through her slowly numbing lips. Kikyo's faint smile drifted off her lips as she answered the younger girls' question. "Could it be that you really don't know?" Kagomes blank and curious face compelled her to go on. "I hate you…because you stole Inuyasha's heart and love from me! And because of you he no longer loves me!" Kikyo shouted, her lovely face contorted in anger. "No, no. He still loves you" Kagome argued groggily. In her weaken state she wasn't very convincing. "He may still love me but his heart belongs to you." Kagome had a moment of surprise and great escalation before she fell in to the black oblivion of unconsciousness.

Inuyasha tracked the sweet scent of Kagome through the forest, slowly heading toward the place where she waited. At least he _hoped _that she had waited for him. It seemed to him that every time the foolish mortal went of on her own, she always ended up in some kind of trouble. "Damn wench! Don't you know how to stay in one place?" he muttered aloud. Suddenly, another scent reached his nose, a scent that was somehow familiar… Inuyasha stilled as he saw Kikyo carrying a dead looking Kagome through a break in the forest and his heart started to beat faster. 'Kikyo?' he thought. Strangely the sight of the priestess did not stir his heart as it once had but the only feelings he now had were ones of guilt. Guilty because he could not protect her, guilty that he couldn't love her and because he couldn't trust her. At the sight of Kagome lying limply in the priestess's arms and smelling her blood, it turned his heart upside down and sent the blood rushing through his body. 'What did she do to you Kagome?'. Worried and filled with dread, the half demon followed the dead priestess as she slowly left the forest.

Arriving at the gray stone castle, Kikyo carried the unconscious Kagome up the stares and dumped her not so softly onto a lavishly decorated bed. Kikyo stared at the peaceful face of the girl and wondered why Inuyasha had fallen in love with her. It wasn't her looks because she was a copy of her. Deciding not to worry about it, she left the room, confident that she wouldn't wake any time soon. She locked the door just in case and grabbed a small, toad-like demon servant from the hall as it hurried to do its daily work. "When she wakes, notify me but do _not _open the door for her. She is my priority, not the Masters. Make sure she is not disturbed. Do you understand?" "Y-yes m'lady" the demon answered in terror, bowing. "Good" Kikyo said and abandoning her post by the door she went in search for the Master.

A N: So what do ya think? Who is Kikyo calling the Master and why is it important that he be kept away from Kag-chan? Find out in the next chapter and please review!!


	4. ch 4

Alternate Dimensions 

Ch 4

AN: Okay I lied, this is the chapter that is confusing. Please review! I need some feedback so I can make any changes or any thing. I love your impute! Thanks again for all those who reviewed! I love reviews so please keep them coming! 

Disclaimer: Not mine, belong to some who is far more talented then me. You no sue and I be happy!!

" " = speech

' ' = thought

******%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************************************

"Kagome… Wake up! Please hurry!" The voice called to her from her dream, waking her up immediately. Bolting upright, Kagome slowly let her frantic heart slow down. 'The voice in the dream is louder! It's owner must be near hear some where'. Pushing some of her black hair over her shoulders, she glanced at her surrounding. She was surprised to find herself on a plush warm feather filled mattress, stuffed with satin pillows of every size and a big velvet cover ran like water under her hands. It was all made of a dark blue color that matched an equally dark recliner that sat under a solitary widow to the east of the vast room.

In front of her stood an old fashioned black lacquered vanity, with a brush and small silver hand mirror next to it. All around the room stood various sized tables and a big wardrobe stood the right hand corner. For all its elegance the room seemed to be deserted and abandoned as if the owner hardly ever slept there. But what really shocked her was the painting that that hung above the fireplace. It was the exact mirror portrait of her.

Tired of sitting on her butt, she hopped of the bed and grasped the handle, stopping herself from opening it when she felt the presence of the demon aura directly on the other side. "Great, now what will I do?" she moaned in frustration. Her gaze came to rest on the chair in the corner of the room and an idea suddenly struck. It was a crazy idea but it just might work…

"A castle? Why did you bring Kagome here Kikyo?" Inuyasha muttered to himself. Granted, Kikyo had done some weird things in the past but she has always tried to kill him, not dragging his people off unto unknown places. Searching for a way into the impenetrable looking castle, he spotted some demon slaves a few feet away. His frown turned into a feral smile as he finally found something he could do. Creeping silently towards them, he put his plan in motion as he knocked them unconscious.

Kagome grabbed the leg of a broken chair that lay next to the wardrobe, finding the piece to be too light to do what she needed it to do. Disregarding it she reached for another one and found it to be exactly what she wanted. "Perfect" she muttered as she headed toward the door, intent on trying to knock the door down. "This will work…hopefully".

After beating up the servants, Inuyasha slowly crept through the cavernous kitchen in search of Kagome. 'Where are you, you fool?' he thought. Knowing Kagome, he was surprised he didn't hear any kind of commotion coming from her. In fact, the whole castle was eerily silent and that worried him. If Kagome wasn't fighting back then that meant that.. ' Don't think about that stupid! She _has_ to be alive!' Or at least he hoped.

Suddenly he ducked, hearing voices followed by footsteps heading toward where he hid. "She's not awake m'lady" a servant said. "When she wakes, put her back in the dungeon. Our master, Inuyasha, must never know she's here!" with those parting instructions, Kikyo left, tossing over her shoulder "My plan worked on him and now is not the time for it to fall apart!" 'Me? and what plan?' Inuyasha wondered. Leaving his hiding spot, he renewed his search for Kagome, a new sense of urgency flooding through him. "What is your plan Kikyo? And what did Kagome have to do with it?"

TBC

AN: Hey next chapter woohoo! Ok so now we know that the master is Inuyasha. Confusing? Hopefully all will be revealed next chapter so stay tuned! Remember to review! Please? begging wont help Duh you stupid voice in my head! **noticing people staring at her, author smiles**. Please review!


	5. ch5

Alternate Dimension

Ch 5

Disclaimer: Not mine by any right (though I wish they were). They belong to someone else.

AN: This chapter is also confusing! Now enters the full blooded Inuyasha and any questions might be answered (hopefully)

Entering the huge hall, the full-blooded Inuyasha paced up and down, tired from another fruitless search for Kagome. "Why did you leave me Kagome?" he sadly muttered heart broken. One day she had left through the well like always but this time she never returned. With her gone the search for the shards had been going very slow and it had been about a month that she had been gone. He could still here her saying, "All I have to do is take a test," she had shouted at him. "Feh. A test! Yeah right" he had yelled back. His heart still hurt from not telling her that he loved her. Now he never would. "It's no use. I have Kikyo! She gave me the spell to be a demon and helped me finish the shard and kill Naraku! I should love her… but I don't" he finished softly, fingering the now complete jewel that hung from his neck. It made him feel closer to Kagome. 

Sighing in defeat, he hung his head and walked toward his room, filled with thoughts and memories of Kagome. Suddenly his head snapped up as his nose was filled with the sweat smell of Kagome. He started running in a blur of speed toward the source of the smell that he hadn't smelled in what seemed like an eternity. Stopping in front of his bedroom door, he knocked over the servant that barred his way to his only love. "Milord!" the demon squeaked in fear as he ran away to report the following developments to Kikyo. He stood in front of the door, resting against it and letting the smell fill his body and lift his soul. Reaching for the door, he started when a warm body jumped out and crashed into him, taking them both to the floor.

Walking through the kitchen, the half-demon Inuyasha stopped as he caught a faint whiff of Kagome's scent. "So you're this way, are you?" Inuyasha followed the smell as it got stronger and he noticed that it lead toward a dark little hallway off to the side of the kitchen. Following it, he could tell it was used at least daily from the footprints that layed in the gathering dust on the floor, though Kagome's scent was old, as if it hasn't been through there in years. The hallway ended abruptly and a steep set of stairs finished the way down to another damp and dark hallway. Now Kagomes scent was really strong but something about it was amiss. Dismissing the nagging sensation, Inuyasha continued carefully down the core door.

Kagome pushed herself off a hard, warm chest, still amazed that ramming the door down worked. Still straddling the body, she looked up into the confused, hurt, and angry golden eyes of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Come on, we got to get out of here! This is some kind of weird dimension. Hey, whats wrong?" Staring at him, she paused in the middle of standing up when, suddenly, she was swept off of her feet and slammed against the wall. "What is your…" she trailed off as she noticed the two stripes on his cheeks. Fearing the worst she looked down to where his clawed hands encircled his arms, her eyes catching the now complete shikon jewel hanging from his neck. "You're not my Inuyasha are you?" she asked, filled with fear. Instead of answering her question, he tightened his grip on her arm. "Why did you leave me Kagome?" he asked with hurt lacing his voice. 

The pain in his eyes was reflected in his voice and it made Kagome's chest tighten in pain. Even though he wasn't her Inuyasha, she hated to see him hurting and in pain, especially if it was caused by her. Then what he said finally hit her. "Huh? Wait, I'm not your Kagome!"

"The smell. Getting stronger. Kagome! Where are you? Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. "Inuyasha?" a small voice floated from the darkness asked. Seeing a pale arm sticking out from the bars of a cell, Inuyasha ran towards it, relief flooding through his body as he finally found Kagome. "What did you get yourself into now wench?" he asked roughly to hide his relief. "Get me out of here! Hurry! Before it's to late!" she whispered urgently. "Yeah yeah" Inuyasha mumbled as he bent the bars of her cell, noticing the change of her smell. "Thank you!" she cried joyfully as she threw her arms around his neck, enveloping him in a hug. Startled, Inuyasha hugged her back as a small smile tugged at his lips. Pushing away, she immediately turned away hurrying down the core door saying, "Come! We must hurry and we have to help them!". Pausing in her flight, she bent down to pick up a bow and some arrows that lay at the opening of the hallway. Catching up to her easily he asked, "Help who?!". "I'll explain on the way come on!" With the last parting shot, she ran out of the hallway and headed towards the kitchen. "Stupid wench!" Inuyasha muttered but he dutifully followed, not knowing what else to do.

TBC

AN: Sorry about the long chapter but I'm trying to make them not so short. Please be kind and review! 


	6. ch 6

Alternate Dimensions 

Ch 6

AN: Sorry for the chapter being up so late but I've been working a lot lately. Well here is the next chapter so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue.

*********************************************************************

"What do you mean?" the full demon asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion and distrust. 

Kagome saw the distrust etched on his face and hurried to explain. "NO! I mean I'm Kagome but from a different dimension! And if I know my Inuyasha he's here somewhere looking for me". S She pleaded desperately with all her heart, knowing that while he was a full demon he could kill her without a thought. Inuyasha leaned forward unexpectedly and she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the blow to come. Instead, though, she felt him place his cheek against hers and inhaled her scent into his body. At the single-minded jester her eyes flew open as her heart rate increased. "Inu…yasha?" she said shocked by his actions. 

He had only held her like that once before and that had been when her Inuyasha had sent her home to keep her safe (vol. 7). "Shhhh Kagome. I believe you but just let me hold you. It's been a month since I've seen you, just hug back. Please?" his voice held uncertainty and it reminded her of a lonely lost boy. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest, wishing with all her heart that it were her Inuyasha who held her in his arms. 

"So you're really Kagome but from another 'dimension' and here Kikyo is trying to kill you to take your powers and the other Inuyasha away from you?" Inuyasha asked in an incredulous tone of voice, which only earned him a frown and a nasty look from Kagome. "Just believe me ok Inuyasha! Right now your Kagome is in big trouble unless we help her so lets hurry up! Now MOVE IT!!" she screamed at him. Inuyasha stared at her with narrowed eyes trying to ignore the way the words 'your Kagome' made his heart beat faster and pleased him. To him, the words sounded right as if it was meant to be.

"Kikyo told me the story she told my Inuyasha the day she kidnapped me. See, we had a fight like always and I left to take my tests at school. I came back though, and as I came through the well I was kidnapped by Kikyo and sent to this dungeon. She told him that I was never coming back and that I was so mad that I blocked the well. The lying bitch also told him that I loved some human and that is _soooo_ not true! Anyway, he became so depressed that she was able to put a spell on him to make him a full-blooded demon but it's sapping his strength and taking his soul! If Kikyo tries to attack Kagome, which she will, he'll try to protect her but he won't be able to for very long!" she explained as they ran through the halls, a little agitated. "Why are you so worried about him?" he asked and in a way was asking why _his _Kagome worried about him. She stared at him and, with a peaceful look she said, "Because, weather or not he knows it, I'm in love with him".

Kagome reluctantly let go of the demon Inuyasha and led him by the hand to the bed to sit beside her. "Inuyasha, your Kagome _didn't _go home like you were led to believe. She's here some where, I can feel her and she needs our help. I think Kikyo is going to try to hurt her because she hurt me" Kagome held up her hand with the deep scratches as proof, showing him what Kikyo did. Inuyasha gently grabbed her hand and brought it to where he could see the wound. "Why would she do this?" he asked, confused. After all the time she helped him, he couldn't really believe that she would hurt Kagome, even though a part of him whispered he would. "Why?".

'Because you fell in love with her!" the answer came from the door in a voice laced with anger. They both turned and saw…..

AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger but I'm sure you know who's in the door way. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon and the last few chapter are on the way!! Please review!!  



	7. ch 7

Alternate Dimensions  
  
By Riley Cat  
  
Ch 7  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've been so busy that I haven't had the chance to update. Well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
  
  
  
Kikyos angry voice sounded from the doorway. "And you no longer loved me!" Behind the angry priestess stood a small army of demons willing to do their mistresses bidding. The ones that had decided to romaine loyal to their master had met an… unfortunate incident.  
  
"That is no reason to hurt Kagome!" he screamed at her as his eyes turned red with rage. Unable to hold it in check he jumped toward Kikyo intending to restrain her long enough for his real love to get away. Kikyo watched him come, with a small smile on her lips, and just raised her hand. Suddenly Inuyasha was slammed to the ground and an immense pain filled his body. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as he started to scream from all the pain. Starting to rush toward Kikyo, she stopped in mid stride by an invisible force.  
  
"Does that mean that my Kagome loves me to?" the half-demon asked slowly, almost afraid of the answer. " Yes. She may not show that she loves you only because she thinks you hate her and is still in love with Kikyo." Kagome explained distractedly as they ran through the kitchen and hallway. 'That's weird. Where are all the servants gone? This  
  
is not a good sign.' Filled with a sense if dread, she lengthened her stride. Not picking up on Kagome's worry, Inuyasha smiled happily knowing that he loved Kagome from the bottom of his heart and not Kikyo.  
  
"Well Inuyasha loves you to but he just can't say it out loud." She glanced back at him and smiled a smile that took his breath away. "You just did." Blushing slightly, they turned down the corridor as a scream split the unnatural silence. Knowing it meant trouble, Kagome jumped on his back and they flew down the hallway at full speed.  
  
"With him out of the way I can finally take care of you!" Advancing slowly toward Kagome she watched with satisfaction as the younger girl kept backing away. Seeing no escape, Kagome put her hands, visualizing a shield of blue ice and fire surrounding her and protecting her. When she felt like she could almost feel the shield wrapped around her she pushed with her mind, feeling it leave her body. Kikyo stopped in amazement as she felt the shield snap around Kagome's body.  
  
'What is this? I have never seen anything like it before.' "What is this child?" she asked. Kagome smiled as she replied, "It's a shield made out of my soul. The only one who can break it is my soul mate and when I fall asleep, he is the one who can wake me up." Feeling drowsier by the minute, she laid on the ground and fell asleep.  
  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered from the floor. Grabbing his chest, he glanced at Kikyo, his yellow eyes dulled from pain. "What did you do to me?"  
  
TBC  
  
Next chapter the gang arrives! Hopefully it will be the last chapter and please review! 


	8. ch 8

Alternate Dimensions  
  
By Riley Cat  
  
Ch 8  
  
AN: This is the last chapter woo hoo! Anyway on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine I just use them.  
  
  
  
"My spell on you is sapping your strength and soon you'll be dead." Kikyos cold voice explained. "Inuyasha?" a small voice asked from the doorway. Kagome stood in the door, fear filling up her body as she stared at her love writhing on the floor from pain, making adrenaline pump through her body. Kikyo whirled at the sound of her voice and stared at what was in front of her, shocked at the sight of two Kagome's.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you all right?" she called as she ran to her Inuyasha's side. "I'll be fine" he stuttered though Kagome saw he was lying through his teeth. Filled with a blind rage, she slowly stood up, grabbing an arrow from her pack. Tightening her bow, they watched as it turned blue with gathering power. "You psycho witch! You hurt him!" screaming in rage she let the arrow fly and they all watched in amazement as it struck Kikyo in the chest.  
  
"You… actually hit …me!" Kikyo gasped before she fell onto the floor, turning back into the grave soil and bones that she really was. Kagome turned around, seeing her Inuyasha looking better. "Inuyasha?" she happily asked as she through herself into his arms and, to both of their surprise, kissed him happily on the lips. No longer a full demon, he gently kissed her back.  
  
The other Inuyasha stared sadly at what remained of Kikyo. Even though he loved her once, now he was just glad she was gone. He sighed, turned only to find the couple in a seriously heavy make-out session. Blushing furiously he immediately turned his head. Spying Kagome on the floor, he ran toward the shield. "Hey, you two! What's wrong with her?" Seeing the transparent shine surrounding her body, he cried out in alarm, "What is this?!"  
  
At the sound of his voice, the couple separated, both faces blushing. Seeing what had Inuyasha upset, Kagome frowned as she got to her feet to study the shield. Closing her eyes and concentrating she replied, "It's a shield to keep her safe. Basically her soul surrounds the shield to protect the body, protecting it from harm and the only one who can wake her up is her soul mate. He can pass through this to wake her up." "So not anyone can walk through it?" He was surprised that to find himself worried that she would never wake up.  
  
A voice in the back of his head said, 'You know, the only reason you're worried about her not waking up is because you care about her.' 'Shut up! I know I do' he yelled at the voice. And the truth crashed down on him. He'll always love Kikyo because she was his first love but he was IN love with Kagome, more in love than he was with Kikyo. 'I'll tell her' he decided. 'I know she loves me if that Kagome loves the other Inuyasha'. "So her true love can pass through?" he asked peacefully and softly. "Yes that's right" Kagome said. Suddenly what he asked her crashed through her head as her eyes filled with an understanding light. "You decided to tell her?" He merely nodded as the other Inuyasha held his hand up to the shield. For a moment it wavered then reset. "Well it's not me". "It better not be!" Kagome said with a fierce possessiveness. "I guess it's up to me" Inuyasha said as he placed his hand up to the shield. For a moment he felt a resistance than a feeling like a breaking of a dam.  
  
He slowly walked towards her, not knowing what to do. He bent down and gently lifted to her and caressed her face saying, "I love you Kagome" before he placed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. "Come back to me."  
  
Waking up slowly, she heard his soft words. Smiling, she kissed him back saying the words he had waited to hear. "I love you to Inuyasha. Always". He looked down into her shining eyes and gently hugged her, happy.  
  
Some time later, the two Kagomes figured out a spell to take them home. "Let's go home Inuyahsa" Kagome said, reaching out her hand to him. He gently held on and enjoyed how right it felt holding her hand. "I'm already home" he said, pleased to see how the words pleased her. "Have a happy life!" she called as they jumped through the portal. "YOU TO! BE CAREFAL!" the others yelled as they disappeared. Back in their own dimension, Kagome wrapped her arms around him and relaxed, content in his arms "I love you" she murmured. "And I love you". Drifting off to sleep, the two lover dreamed about their future together.  
  
THE END  
  
AN: Boy was that long! Well hope you enjoyed and sorry about the length! Please review!! 


End file.
